


Più ti avvicini alla luce, più grande diventa la tua ombra

by Liberty89



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Gen, Missing Moments, One Shot, What-If, introspective, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty89/pseuds/Liberty89
Summary: L'ennesimo fendente di keyblade spazzò via l'ultimo Heartless e Sora raccolse le sue sfere dorate l'attimo prima che la fusione si sciogliesse. Gli abiti tinti di giallo e nero brillarono e i suoi due compagni ripresero forma accanto a lui, scambiandosi un'occhiata preoccupata appena fu possibile.Sapevano che l'esperienza era necessaria, che sviluppare le abilità delle fusioni era ineluttabile per poter affrontare i loro avversari, ma i due abitanti di Disney Castle nutrivano un certo timore nei confronti di quel dono ricevuto dalle tre fate buone. Ogni volta che faceva ricorso a quel potere, insieme all’esperienza accumulata qualcos’altro cresceva nel cuore del loro amico e compagno, ma egli sembrava non accorgersene. Loro, invece, che diventavano tutt’uno con quella magia affinché si attivasse, percepivano chiaramente l’accrescersi di quell’essenza, che di volta in volta guadagnava terreno, come una macchia d’olio che si espande lenta ma inesorabile.
Kudos: 3





	Più ti avvicini alla luce, più grande diventa la tua ombra

**Author's Note:**

> Credo di essere una delle poche persone ad amare l’Antifusione e come amante delle cosucce che pochi considerano, non ho potuto non scriverci una fic. In questa One-shot ho voluto descrivere come l’intero trio delle meraviglie vive l’arrivo della prima trasformazione e come vive la trasformazione stessa. Per noi è soltanto un’abilità di Sora, ma… per il trio di amici cosa potrebbe essere?  
> Ho deciso di mantenere l’uso dei termini inglesi per i mondi e per le Fusioni, non so perché ma mi sembravano più adatti al contesto. In più, troverete ogni sequenza separata dalle strofe di alcune canzoni, tutte diverse, dei gruppi Skillet e Three Days Grace.

_**Più ti avvicini alla luce, più grande diventa la tua ombra** _

  
  
L'ennesimo fendente di keyblade spazzò via l'ultimo Heartless e Sora raccolse le sue sfere dorate l'attimo prima che la fusione si sciogliesse. Gli abiti tinti di giallo e nero brillarono e i suoi due compagni ripresero forma accanto a lui, scambiandosi un'occhiata preoccupata appena fu possibile.  
  
Sapevano che l'esperienza era necessaria, che sviluppare le abilità delle fusioni era ineluttabile per poter affrontare i loro avversari, ma i due abitanti di Disney Castle nutrivano un certo timore nei confronti di quel dono ricevuto dalle tre fate buone. Ogni volta che faceva ricorso a quel potere, insieme all’esperienza accumulata qualcos’altro cresceva nel cuore del loro amico e compagno, ma egli sembrava non accorgersene. Loro, invece, che diventavano tutt’uno con quella magia affinché si attivasse, percepivano chiaramente l’accrescersi di quell’essenza, che di volta in volta guadagnava terreno, come una macchia d’olio che si espande lenta ma inesorabile.  
  
Il primo a notare qualcosa di diverso era stato Pippo, che per primo era entrato in contatto con quel nuovo potere. All’inizio aveva percepito solo un’euforia travolgente e l’inebriante sensazione data dalla combinazione della propria forza con quella di Sora. A poco a poco, però, s’era accorto che l’esaltazione stava mutando in qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di oscuro e malsano, che stava trasformando la semplice eccitazione della battaglia in un desiderio più famelico e corrotto. Fortunatamente, tutto sembrò sfumare quando il custode acquisì il potere della seconda fusione, che gli permetteva di unirsi al Mago di Corte. Quell’opprimente presenza parve ridursi in cenere e svanire, quindi non ne aveva parlato con l’amico.  
  
Gli occhi scuri del Cavaliere, però, erano rimasti vigili. Avevano osservato il compagno durante la fusione con Paperino, ma nulla nel suo comportamento o nel suo atteggiamento gli aveva dato alcun indizio su quell’inquietante mutazione interna. Finché lo stesso Paperino non era andato da lui per chiedergli se avesse mai notato qualcosa di strano nel partecipare a quella magia e i suoi timori trovarono conferma.  
  
Tutto si ripeté quando il Re consegnò a Sora la terza fusione, che coinvolgeva l’intero trio. E forse, era proprio la presenza di entrambi i compagni del custode a rendere la Master Form più combattiva delle altre due, più vorace verso i nemici -per crescere aveva bisogno delle sfere di ricarica lasciate dagli avversari, e in quello stato Sora sembrava avere fretta di liberarsene. Perché ne voleva ancora, sempre di più, e senza che se ne accorgesse qualcosa al suo interno s’era macchiato di nero.  
  


_This life is filled with hurt_   
_When happiness doesn't work_   
_Trust me and take my hand_   
_When the lights go out_   
_You'll understand_

_Three Days Grace - Pain_

  
Con quell’ultimo scontro il vaso pareva ormai colmo a Paperino e Pippo, che con un tacito accordo decisero di parlare con l’amico, il quale camminava svelto in direzione del Borgo per incontrare Leon e gli altri del Comitato di Restauro. Tuttavia, non ve ne fu il tempo. Gli Heartless apparvero nel piazzale antistante la casa e con un ghigno soddisfatto Sora li riconobbe come quelli che fornivano le sfere dorate più consistenti. Si voltò solo un istante verso il Mago e il Cavaliere, quindi attivò la Master Form.  
  
I due svanirono in uno scintillio accecante e immediatamente si accorsero che qualcosa non andava. L'unione era stata brusca, come uno strattone violento, e non appena furono parte della magia compresero che il limite era stato superato. Al posto della calda luce gialla della Master Form, ad accoglierli trovarono una melma nera come inchiostro che pareva in grado di soffocarli, pronta a trascinarli nelle sue buie profondità e annegarli. Poi c'era Sora e ciò che era diventato.  
  


I _'m falling in the black_  
 _Slipping through the cracks_  
 _Falling to the depths,_  
 _Can I ever go back?_

_Skillet - Falling Inside The Black_

L'orrore che li colse fu enorme: potevano sentire come propria la fame vorace che stava spingendo la creatura ad attaccare gli Heartless con gli artigli oscuri che gli pendevano dalle dita come serpenti. Nessun keyblade era brandito dalle mani del giovane, nessuna luce sarebbe scaturita da quel buio affamato di battaglie, che era il contrario di tutto ciò che c'era di buono nella magia delle fusioni.  
L'Anti Form si muoveva a quattro zampe, con rapidi scatti e acrobatici balzi, riuscendo a rimanere in aria grazie ai suoi movimenti. Dell'umanità del prescelto non c’era più alcuna traccia, restava solo una bestia rabbiosa e affamata, desiderosa di lottare e distruggere tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro.  
  
Il fuoco della paura divampò nei cuori di Paperino e Pippo, che si chiesero quanto sarebbe durato quello stato di pura follia devastatrice, perché anche quei pochi minuti a loro sembrarono ore infinitamente lunghe.  
  
Quando gli Heartless finirono, la creatura avvolta da spire di fumo oscuro si guardò attorno con fare frenetico, perché ancora non ne aveva abbastanza, voleva altri avversari da combattere, da fare a pezzi.  
  
All'improvviso la porta della casa di Merlino si aprì e gli occhi dell'Anti Form, offuscati e gialli come fari nella nebbia, puntarono l'uomo che lo fissava con espressione sconvolta. Sora si girò e il suo sguardo si assottigliò di piacere. Curvò la schiena, le dita protese per aprire le grinfie, e si scagliò addosso al guerriero, che chiusosi l'uscio alle spalle aveva impugnato la propria arma.  
  


_I lie here paralytic_   
_Inside this soul_   
_Screaming for you 'til my throat is numb_   
_I wanna break out I need a way out_   
_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_   
_The worst is the waiting_   
_In this womb I'm suffocating_

_Skillet - Rebirthing_

Dall'interno di quel guscio nero, il Mago e il Cavaliere tentarono di opporsi a quella lotta insensata prima che accadesse qualcosa di terribile. Sora, però, non riusciva a sentirli e suoi colpi graffianti continuarono ad abbattersi sul giovane uomo armato di Gunblade, che cercava di rispondere agli attacchi senza danneggiare l’amico. Presto, però, Leon comprese che continuando con quel ritmo la creatura gli avrebbe inferto ferite ben più serie di qualche graffio. Indurito lo sguardo, il guerriero allontanò l’avversario da sé col piatto della propria arma e cominciò a sparare proiettili infuocati nella sua direzione. Solo uno andò a segno e Squall Leonhart desiderò non averlo mai fatto.  
  
Sora era stato colpito alla spalla sinistra ed era andato a sbattere contro il muro di una casa, ma nemmeno il dolore -sempre che ne provasse- gli impedì di rialzarsi, l’arto ferito pendeva inerte lungo il fianco. Gli occhi gialli erano ridotti a due fessure e pieni di rancore. All’improvviso sembrò svanire, come una voluta di fumo, ma quando alzò lo sguardo, Leon lo trovò sospeso in aria, spinto da un forte balzo in avanti, diretto verso di lui.  
  
Il castano si rese conto di essere stato attaccato solo quando impattò con la schiena contro il terreno e la creatura gli salì a cavalcioni con gli artigli del braccio sano sollevati sopra la testa, pronti a calare su di lui. Il braccio, però, pareva bloccato. Tremante per lo sforzo che Sora ci stava mettendo per muoverlo, ma impossibilitato a concludere l’azione da qualcosa che il gunblader non riusciva a capire.  
  


_Somebody help me through this nightmare_   
_I can't control myself_   
_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_   
_I can't escape this hell_

_Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become_

Nel loro stato di reclusi, Paperino e Pippo chiamavano a gran voce il nome dell’amico per fermarlo e impedirgli di compiere un gesto per cui non si sarebbe mai perdonato. Il sollievo che li colse nel vedere riuscita la loro impresa fu così grande che presero a insistere, senza perdere nemmeno un secondo. Lo chiamarono ancora e ancora, finché non lo costrinsero a portarsi la mano contro la tempia. Scuotendo la testa, l’essere in cui Sora si era trasformato si alzò e indietreggiò, barcollando e serrando gli occhi gialli.  
  
Leon si sollevò facendo leva sugli avambracci e assistette in silenzio alle mosse della creatura, che dopo un paio di sofferenti minuti, inarcò la schiena con il viso rivolto verso l’alto, quasi fosse pronto a gridare tutto il proprio dolore, ma nessun suono proruppe dalle sue fauci. All’improvviso, un’accecante luce bianca sembrò scaturire dall’interno di quel corpo pieno d’oscurità e quando tornò a guardare, dopo essersi coperto gli occhi, Squall Leonhart sospirò di sollievo nel trovare l’intero trio di amici alla normalità. I due abitanti di Disney Castle apparivano stanchi ma nulla di più, invece Sora era crollato in ginocchio, ansante, e si reggeva la spalla dolente con l’altra mano.  
  
L’orrore di ciò che stava per compiere gelò il sangue del custode, che non osava alzare lo sguardo su nessuno dei presenti. E mentre Pippo aiutava Leon a rialzarsi, spiegandogli in breve cos’era accaduto e i sospetti sul perché, Paperino tentava di convincere il giovane a fargli dare almeno un’occhiata alla ferita usando parole gentili e un tono di voce calmo e tranquillo. Sora però pareva sotto shock e la sua mente irraggiungibile, chiusa dietro uno spesso muro di paura e incredulità.  
  
Gli occhi azzurri rividero ogni azione della creatura fotogramma per fotogramma, come la pellicola traballante di un vecchio film e il custode non voleva credere a quanto successo. Il dono delle tre fate buone l’aveva mutato in un essere oscuro, qualcosa di estremamente pericoloso che andava contro tutto ciò che per lui aveva valore e per cui stava combattendo ogni battaglia. L’orrore che già provava per il suo gesto e verso se stesso sembrò decuplicarsi e quando rialzò lo sguardo i presenti quasi indietreggiarono di fronte all’enormità del suo terrore e della sua sofferenza.  
  
Sora aprì la bocca, ma non un fiato la lasciò. Voleva scusarsi per la propria debolezza, per l’incubo in cui aveva gettato i due compagni di viaggio, per non aver fatto più attenzione a ciò che stava accadendo all’interno del suo cuore, per aver attaccato un amico… ma non una parola venne pronunciata. La mano che sorreggeva la spalla ferita andò a posarsi sulle sue labbra e poi sull’intero viso, mentre al suo dolore si aggiungevano la vergogna e il senso di colpa, che lo portarono a riabbassare il capo. Le sue guance si bagnarono di lacrime, ma ancora la sua voce si rifiutava di rispondere.  
  
Fu Pippo a rompere quel momento di stallo. Si avvicinò al custode e messo un ginocchio a terra, gli posò una mano sui capelli per confortarlo in silenzio. Il cavaliere conosceva il valore della parola e sapeva quando essa era necessaria e quando un gesto d’affetto e d’amicizia poteva valerne mille. Sotto il bianco guanto di Pippo, Sora sembrò farsi ancora più piccolo e addolorato, allora il cavaliere si fece ancora più vicino e lo abbracciò, permettendogli di nascondere il viso contro il suo petto. Perso e in completo shock, Sora si lasciò spostare senza opporsi e anzi accettò di farsi accogliere dalla calda presenza al suo fianco.  
  
Il Mago di Corte sospirò, dicendosi che si sarebbe occupato in seguito della ferita del custode -non aveva un bell’aspetto, ma aveva smesso di sanguinare e di certo poteva attendere finché Sora non si fosse calmato almeno un po’. Ora c’era Pippo a prendersi cura di lui e né lui né altri potevano sperare in qualcosa di meglio. Il Cavaliere non spiccava per il proprio genio, ma egli sapeva agire nel migliore dei modi seguendo solo il proprio istinto e il suo cuore grande e generoso, sempre pronto a sostenere chi gli era caro. Incrociando lo sguardo dell’amico di mille avventure, Paperino si concesse un piccolo sorriso: vi lesse sì una nota di tristezza, ma anche una buona dose di fiducia che gli diceva a gran voce che tutto si sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.  
  
A quel punto, Leon intervenne con un leggero schiarirsi della gola e attirò l’attenzione dei due abitanti di Disney Castle. Con un cenno indicò la porta della casa di Merlino distante solo pochi passi, facendo capire che si sarebbe avviato per precedere il loro arrivo e spiegare in breve i fatti agli altri presenti. Mago e Cavaliere annuirono in silenzio e mentre il ragazzo si incamminava a passo svelto, Pippo strinse il braccio incolume del custode in una presa gentile e gli posò l’altra mano sulla schiena per spingerlo ad alzarsi in piedi seguendo i suoi movimenti. Lentamente, sempre chiuso nel suo pianto silenzioso e senza rendersi pienamente conto di quanto gli stava succedendo attorno, Sora si mise sulle gambe malferme e restando appoggiato all’amico ne seguì i passi in direzione della porta tenuta aperta per loro.  
  
Pippo sorrise, sinceramente lieto di vedere che nulla era perduto. Paperino affiancò il ragazzo sul fianco libero e camminò con loro, al loro passo lento e privo di fretta, ora anch’egli certo che tutto si sarebbe sistemato e che anche questa volta avrebbero trovato una soluzione.


End file.
